Back in time
by GothicXCandy
Summary: Bella, almost being killed by Edward before their wedding is somehow tossed back in time. But this Forks is different, it's darker.Now she has to find a way back, before old enemies, and the family she once loved, kill her.
1. The Start

"Bella..." Edward's tone was disapproving. He gazed down at me with his gorgeous topaz eyes, brow furrowed. I couldn't help but look away to regain my thoughts and composure.

We were sat in my father's living room, snuggling on the single loveseat facing the TV. My school photo's that Edward insisted were 'cute' were staring at us, my awkward, fake smile plastered on my face. The television was on, but had been put on mute, I'd been so lost in conversation with Edward that I hadn't even noticed.

In three days Edward and I were to be married and for the past week my mind has been swirling with second thoughts and alternatives to the whole situation. While I put on a good show for my fiancé I couldn't fool my soon to be brother-in-law, Jasper. Yesterday, I'd made the mistake of spending quality time with Jasper and Alice, going over flowers and table arrangements, clearly out of my element I'd let my thoughts drift. With his irritating ability he'd clearly been able to sense my wavering feelings. The only conclusion that I could come to was that Jasper must have mentioned it to Edward last night, before he came to spend me.

"I've waited a long time to marry you, Bella. Please, don't make me wait any longer." He half joked, half begged, smiling crookedly at me. He already knew he'd won any argument on the topic of our marriage. He always won, because he always cheated. The effect he had on my heart and head was clearly visible to him, because his smile grew, touching his eyes.

Blinking rapidly I quickly put my thoughts in order. "I never said I wasn't going to go through with it. In fact, I never said anything." I looked up into his eyes into his soft eyes that were way too amused by this. "I'm just a little nervous."

Edward chuckled, and softly kissed my forehead. His breath smelt sweeter today, more like honey than usual. "I guess Alice was just thinking it was worse than it is." He sighed against my skin.

So it had been Alice that had given me away, Jasper must have mentioned it to her when I left. No doubt she'd been thinking about my feelings on purpose to give Edward a heads up. I pouted; she wouldn't get away with this.

Any thoughts of my vendetta faded as he slowly kissed down my face, starting with my forehead and moving down my left cheek, until his lips were moving against mine. The kiss ended when it was time for me to breathe again.

"You shouldn't be nervous, Love. Everyone you know will be there. You'll look even more beautiful then you already do in the dress Alice has picked for you. And from what Alice has seen no one is going to try and kill you." His chuckled dryly, clearing remembering that I'm prone to danger.

I couldn't suppress my laugh, but still tried to pull away to look him in the eyes again, but it didn't matter what I tried, he always managed to pull me back to him. Resigned I rested my head against his chest, breathing in his luscious scent.

I felt his chest rise as he was about to say something when he was interrupted by the sudden ringing of his phone. Still holding me tightly with his left arm he pulled out his phone with his right hand. Before swiftly answering he looked at the caller ID then put the phone promptly to his ear. He let whoever it was talk first. I pulled back, his hold growing slack and looked at him, trying to figure out what was happening. Slowly his beautiful features got darker as the person on the other end relayed their message.

"Are you sure?" He asked his voice rough and low, almost a hiss. "No everything's fine here, but..." His eyes quickly dashed towards me, then he pulled away, sitting up. He began to talk so fast that I couldn't keep up, I heard certain phases but couldn't put it together fast enough. I was so busy trying to understand that it took me a minute to realize that he had gone still, the person on the other end of the line, I could tell it was Alice now, was shouting his name into the receiver.

"Edward, what's wrong?" My voice was strained. He didn't answer and kept looking straight ahead. I saw his hand twitch slightly, breaking the phone in his hand. He was up in half a second and pulled me along with him. I didn't understand why he was being so urgent until I heard a growl, loud enough that is shook the house. It groaned as it settled. Edward swore softly under his breath. He grabbed by arm roughly, clearly going to leave a bruise, but I didn't have time to comment as he tossed me on his back and ran out into the pouring rain.

I had decided to stay at Charlie's home until after the wedding. In hopes of preserving any sort of normalcy until the time came when we would never be able to see each other again. However, at this moment, I somewhat regretted it as we plunged into the dark, lurking forest right behind the house. The forest seemed more frightening now with something pursuing us.

Slowly in clicked in my brain that it must be a werewolf. Instantly my thoughts went to Jacob. The thought of him sent a wave a pain though me, but he was gone. He'd left after everything that happened with Victoria. So it couldn't be him. Maybe it was Paul. Had Emmett crossed the line just to find out what would happen? Had Jasper lost it and bit a human? I went through all the ways one of the Cullens could have broken the treaty that stopped the werewolves from raging war against them. Slowly, I became more disturbed with each thought.

The rain, and the wind that flew past my face, breaking me from my thoughts. It felt cold and bitter, biting at my cheeks and sending shivers down my spine. Edward's back stiffened as I felt him pick up speed.I was afraid to speak, afraid to ask him what was wrong. Why we were being hunted? But I couldn't, leaning forward I caught a glimpse of his experssion. It was cold, almost harsh in its own way.

Another growl from the giant beast rocked us. This time it was at my ear. I didn't even have a second to scream before I was sent flying as the werewolf rammed into Edward from the side. I hit a fairly large spruce and rolled onto my back at it's base.

My body ached all over, I was fairly certain something had to be broken. I winced as I pushed myself into an upright position. Looking up I noticed Edward was at my side, growling menacingly. It wasn't anything like the wolfs' growling, but it was just as chilling. Reluctantly I took my eyes off Edward and gazed at the russet colored wolf, his dark eyes never leaving Edward. Suddenly, I understood what Alice had told Edward while in my father's living room. She'd seen Edward's future, as well as mine, disappear.

"Attack me now and you break the treaty." Edward said though his teeth, his manner of speaking made it clear that it didn't bother him if the wolf broke the treaty or not. He was itching for a fight and hoping he was going to get one.

Edward chuckled once without humor. "While you were gone we didn't do anything to break the treaty, go ask Sam." A short pause as Edward read the werewolves thoughts. "As you can see she is still human." he spat, growing tired of the conversation.

I may be human, but not for long and both Edward and I knew it. Edward crouched into a more defensive position, seeming to hear something he didn't like. The werewolf, in response, got ready to spring.

I stood, not without effort, and brushed off the dirt that clung to my jeans and black hoodie. I winced as I stepped forward. Moving on shaky legs I walked right past Edward. I felt his eyes on me but he didn't move, for once, unsure of how to handle the situation.

"Jacob..." I whispered, moving further away from Edward. I reached out with my right hand, smiling wryly. I recognized him now, having spent a good portion of time studying him, remembering those dark eyes and beautifully colored fur. Jacob flinched away from my touch. His dark eyes looked at me with resentment. Almost hate. I let my arm drop, but still continued my trek toward him. With a growl Edward roughly threw me back, causing me to fall back at the base of the tree. The second my back hit the tree they both jumped forward to attack. They moved too fast for my human eyes to see; but I didn't want to see anyway. I closed my eyes tightly and covered my ears, but I wasn't enough. I heard a loud crunch and something slam against the ground. Reluctantly I opened my eyes.

Human Jacob was lying naked on the floor. "Jacob?" My voice was quite, almost as if I hadn't spoke. When I called again Jacob didn't move. I squinted my eyes trying to see if he was breathing, I thought I saw movement but I couldn't be sure. Slowly, I pulled my eyes off Jacob and towards Edward. He was facing me, expression dark, his stance was standoffish, making him look very much the bad guy.

He looked down at me, a slow monstrous smile spread across his face. He wasn't Edward anymore, not my Edward at least. The situation had caused him to give into his darker vampire instincts. I remembered what he had told me, how vampires don't have very much control over what they're doing when they hunt. Now, especially now, he couldn't control himself around me, not when my blood called to him. Even without his astonishing power to read minds I knew what he was thinking. A growl started to from deep inside and his smile got wider, until it was no longer a smile at all, but a menacing grimace.

His face reminded me of James, it all happened the same way. Only this time there was no one to save me. Not like they could, not like I would let them. I would rather die a thousand deaths then let Edward get hurt. Even if Edward was the one I needed saving from this time.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. Knowing I was only days away from my happily ever after . Having it end so suddenly felt like I was being torn apart inside.

I focuses on Edward intently, watching every move he made, the slight rise of his chest as he breathed in. He wasn't even close to human, but he was still so impossibly beautiful more beautiful than he ever could have been with me. With one last loud snarl he jumped and I closed my eyes.

I waited, nothing. No sound, no bright light beckoning me forward. I was pretty sure I was still alive. What had stopped Edward? Jacob? Did he stop himself? I opened my eyes quickly to see that everything was still. Edward and Jacob were gone.

I was alone. Like when Edward left me in these woods. Searching for nothing and finding nothing. I felt panic, maybe my prince never came back, maybe it was all just a dream. I looked down and noticed that I was no longer covered in dirt and all the pain was gone.

"Bella!" I heard Charlie call from the house. Apparently, Edward hadn't made it far before Jacob had caught up to us. I briskly walked back to the house, but I slowed when I got to the truck. Charlie was standing out front, smiling tightly. "You shouldn't wonder off like that. I was worried that you had been dragged away by kidnappers." He joked, turning and walking back through the door. I followed him into the house. It looked different, but I couldn't place it.

"It's okay Dad, I was taking a walk with Edward." Charlie's expression was not what I expected. Every time I mentioned Edward lately Charlie's face would go purple and his veins would bulge. Very much like it had the day I told him that Edward and I were getting married. Now, however, Charlie looked confused, as if he had never heard the name before. Looking around I suddenly noticed the difference, the house looked like it did when I first moved in two years ago.

"Edward? Wow, you sure make friends fast, Bells. Have you met Mike Newton? He's a good kid, you two would get along great." I was confused, but Charlie just smiled and turned away. He leaned against the doorway to the kitchen and began to remove his boots. "How was your first day anyway? Find the school okay?" First day? What the hell happened, had I dreamt the entire thing.

"It was...yeah it was great." I saw he had more questions for me but I ran past him into the kitchen and dialed Edward's number. I wasn't sure what to think, part of me wanted to believe that this was just some cruel, badly timed joke. After I sorted this out, Edward and Jacob would come over and explain that they were messing with me. I smiled to myself when Alice's sweet voice answered the phone.

"Alice, tell Edward I'm going to kick his ass next time I see him and that this is not funny. How'd he get Jacob to go along with it anyway?" The other end of the line was silent. I thought she had hung up. "Alice?"

"Who is this?" She snapped, sounding aggravated. "How'd you get this number?"

"Alice, it's me Bella." What was she doing? Playing dumb? It wasn't funny not one bit, and I was going to make sure she knew it.

"I don't know anyone named Bella, and I'm sure Edward doesn't either." I heard the dial tone and couldn't believe it. That was going too far. I would drive up there if I had to. I called the number again, but this time it just rang on, I didn't leave a message, I would show up at Forks high school tomorrow, since this joke would apparently require me to. I would play along and find out what Edward was playing at. I put the phone back on the hook and turned to meet Charlie's concerned gaze. I shrugged and walked past him towards the living room . When it was all over and I was a vampire they are all going to get it.


	2. Figuring It Out

I woke up the next morning slightly annoyed, but with a renewed hope. I was going to see Edward, he would laugh and tell me it was all some stupid joke. I thought about what I was going to say to him as I absentmindedly wondered was I was going to wear. Once I'd selected my clothes I walked to the bathroom and looked at myself closely in the mirror. I was still the same girl, I didn't look younger at all, Edward couldn't change that. Walking back to my room I caught a glimpse of the time. If I didn't hurry I was going to be late for "school".

My closet door was still open when I reentered my room and for the first time I really looked at the contents. It was all my old stuff, from when I first moved to Forks. Nothing I had would protect me from the cold rain that was pelting my window. Sighing I looked down at the clothes I had carefully lane across my bed. I had chosen my blue blouse that Edward liked so much, the first shirt I had worn to the Cullen's house.

I changed quickly, not even thinking about what I was doing.

Once ready, I clumsily ran down the stairs, hopping to get a glimpse of Charlie before he left. But it looked like he was already gone. I had a quick breakfast of orange juice and a granola bar, which I only ate half of. As I sat in my truck waiting for it to heat up a little, I thought about my first few days in Forks. I remembered trying to cry myself to sleep, how I missed the sound of my feet crunching on the gravel, the slight smell of tobacco and peppermint. It surprised me when I noticed that the truck had the same smell, would Edward really go that far for a joke?

I was more then surprised to see that the parking lot was almost full when I got to Forks high school. For the students of Forks high school, school didn't start until September, and it was only August now. I drove around looking for a space to park when I saw my favorite silver Volvo. I tried to park as close to the Volvo as I could. When I stepped out of my truck the rain started to pick up. I pulled my hood tighter to my head and tried to think what my first class had been my first year in Forks.

I walked in and took a seat in the back, like I had my first day. I was shocked when I saw faces I remembered, people who had been with me for my two years at Forks high. Those people turned to stare at me just like I was the new girl again. All very convincing, but not enough. I listened, but didn't really care, I wondered when Edward would show up, this was getting a little old.

When, finally, class was over I stormed over to where Eric was talking with another person. He looked over at me and smiled as I approached. "What's going on? Why are you here?" I demanded, noticing people staring at me as they walked past. I felt my face go red, but I didn't care.

"What do you mean?" Eric said no longer smiling. I saw him take a step away from me. Eyeing me like I might attack him at any second. The guy Eric had been talking to quickly packed up and left, abandoning his friend.

"Eric don't play dumb! How did Edward get you to go along with this?" People were stopping in the doorway to watch, hoping a fight might break out. But I heard murmurs arise when I mentioned Edward. Eric's eyes became wide, I thought I saw terror in them.

Eric pushed past me, almost knocking me over. "I have to get to class," he hastily called over his shoulder. I walked back to were I had been sitting and picked up my books. I felt hurt that Eric would treat me that way. I walked to government all on my own. Not at all like it had happened, I always had someone by my side when I walked to classes.

My next two class really dragged on. As I walked to my next class I eyes the the students walking past. More often then not I would catch then glancing at me and whispering to their friends.

I tried to ignore the almost hostile feelings around me and focused on looking from the Cullens'. I didn't see him, or anyone from his family. Feeling dejected, and starting to believe that this was no joke, I pulled my hood up and kept my head down on my to my final class before lunch.

Jessica sat down hesitantly beside me, looking up at me every so often. I hadn't even noticed she had been sitting next to me trig. I tried to smile reassuringly at her but she turned away from me. I wasn't sure if I should speak, but decided against it. Spanish passed by so slowly I thought I was going to go insane. But when it was finally time for lunch, I was one of the first people out the door. I pretty much ran to the cafeteria, narrowly avoiding falling on my face. In line, I waited patiently, just grabbing a coke When I got to the front of the line it felt like my heart had stopped.

They were all there Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and most importantly Edward. After paying I calmly made my way to their table. I wasn't sure what I was going to say, maybe Edward would laugh and kiss me. Only Alice looked my way as I approached their table. However, once I was standing at the base of their table they all looked at me. Not really looked but glared. I noticed at once the difference, their eyes were not the beautiful gold I had become used to, but a sinister red. The color of blood, just like the Volturi, just like Victoria, just like every other vampire in the world.

"E-Edward?" I walked around the table towards him, just like earlier with Eric everyone was looking, which should have bothered me but it didn't. All that mattered was Edward and the rest of the Cullens. He didn't answer, just continued to glare. I wasn't sure what to do now, I felt hate, all around me. Not the love I used to feel around them. Fighting the urge to cry I turned on my heels and ran out of the cafeteria, almost tripping multiple times, I had to get away.

I ended up in the small forest outside of the school. I fell to my knees and began to sob, wrapping my arms tightly around myself. Everything had gone wrong. "Did I die?" I whispered softly to myself. "Is this hell?" I yelled out to no one. I felt horribly overwhelmed and depressed, like everything I loved disappeared and died. "Is this what I get for being in love with a vampire?" I was surprised I could scream with out my voice breaking. It began to rain softly around me but I didn't care. I got into a more comfortable position and looked out towards the school. I watched as everyone left the cafeteria, almost as if they were all running from something. I watched with a pang of pain as they left the cafeteria and dispersed to go to their respective classes.

I would stay in the woods until the end of the day, I would hide away from everyone. Until I could go home without fear of running into anyone. I had to figure things out, I had to figure out what happened. I had to get my perfect world back. I just didn't know how.


	3. The Visitor

When I believed it was safe to head home, I slowly made my way back to my truck. The parking lot was empty, save for a rusty old green honda. I was so lost in my own world that I didn't notice that my hood was down, and I was getting soaked. All I could see in my head was ten pairs of red eyes glaring at me. They didn't even look human.

When I got back to the truck I didn't even turn the heater on, I felt broken. Just like I did when the Cullens left Forks, only this time it was worse. They were here, so close and yet they were so far from the ones I love. Their red eyes made it clear that they kill humans. How could they live among humans? They must have insane amounts of control to not have killed everyone in Forks, including my father.

I somehow managed to get home without really being in my head. I cut the engine and I looked up at the house hardly visible though the rain. I had gotten home before Charlie, but it was late. Before I'd turned off the engine I'd caught a glimpse of the the, it was past 5:30 in the evening.

I jumped out of the truck and pulled my jacket closer, suddenly feeling the bitter cold. As I walked I found my house key on my keychain. It took me a second to realize that the door was opened slightly. I stopped, recalling that I had shut the door behind me and locked it this morning when I left for school. I felt my heart rate quicken and adrenaline start to flow. Maybe the Cullens' were in there, waiting to kill me. I almost shut the door and ran for it, but if it was a vampire, I knew I no chance of escape. A vampire would have heard me coming before I'd even gotten out of the truck. I took a deep, steading breath pushed the door open all the way and walked in, and could make out the faints sounds of the television in the living room. _I don't think its a vampire. _My thoughts began to slow and I began felling better at once, but also worse.

I took my coat off and silently walked into the kitchen, getting the phone ready so I could call 911 if I had to. It was probably just someone who'd wondered into the house because the door was open, maybe they were drunk. I made my way to the living room, slowly looking around the corner. The light was off with the flickering lights of the television. I tried to tiptoe in, hoping to catch whoever it was by surprise. I jumped when the light startling me. I was reminded of the time that Alice came back ,to help Charlie get over my "death", turning the light on and blinding me.

"I've been waiting for you, Bella." I dropped the phone and jumped when it hit the floor. The person in front of me was not the person I was expecting to see. He was dead, he couldn't be here in my living room.

"J-James?" I asked, feeling pain in my body that I hadn't felt since that spring break when James almost killed me. I took a step back and in return he laughed standing up from the sofa that my father had had forever. He didn't come any closer, I guessed so he wouldn't scare me.

"I'm flattered that you remember me, Bella. Its been awhile." He ran a hand through his long blonde hair and shook his head, I guessed he was remembering his death. "Believe me this is as big a shook for me as it probably is for you." I couldn't look at him, the feelings of fear and pain all too real. "I'm not here to hurt you, Bella." What he said made me look up at him and felt something, almost like hope bloom inside my chest.

He looked like a vampire. He had the same pale skin, purple color under his eyes, he was beautiful in his own way, but his eyes were the beautiful golden that showed he hunted animals, not humans. I didn't know what to feel at the moment, this was the same vampire that had almost killed me, that Edward had killed to save me, and he was standing here in my living room, alive and unthreatening.

"You're dead..." I didn't know what else to say so I stated the obvious. He just smiled, like he was where he belonged standing before me. I had to keep myself from slipping, from remembering a life that is now gone. "How -why are you...here?" I struggled to get the words out, feeling completely lost.

He shook his head again and sat back down on the sofa, I walked over and sat in the arm chair across from him. "We have been thrown into another dimension or that's what I've come to believe." I didn't feel any danger, no fear inside me. Only relief, that someone else in the world remembers where I once was, where I want to be. "As for why I am here that is a story." He chuckled. He leaned back onto the sofa and looked at the television. "I realized I was alive again when I was able to move, when I was in the field where we first met." He said nodding at me to make sure I remembered, I did remember that field all to well.

"I wanted to kill you, to kill Edward. I followed your scent to your house. That's when I realized something was off." He closed his eyes going back only a few moments before he entered my house. "I didn't feel like I had to kill you. In fact, didn't have the urge to feed on a single human. It was such and odd thing. Then I noticed my eyes." he opened his eyes and I saw the gold that I loved. "This place isn't safe for you Bella...the Cullens, you already know...don't you."

I nodded me head, beginning to feel hopeless again. I missed Edward and all the other Cullens so much, and sitting here with James didn't make me feel any better.

"I'm here to help you Bella." I looked up, James's eyes were full of determination and loyalty. "I'm going to help you get back to your side of the world. I'm not sure why, I just have a feeling that this is what I'm back to do. I'm not sure how, but I will."


	4. Bad News

I didn't know how to react when Charlie came home, how would I have acted prior to this bizarre world change. Before I started my amazing life with Edward and the rest of the Cullens. When I heard the cruiser pull up I walked into the kitchen, just as the door opened and a familiar pair of footsteps filled the house. From the kitchen I walked to the front of the house to greet Charlie. When I saw Charlie I knew something was wrong, his experssion was the same as when Henry Cleanwater died.

"Dad..." I took a step forward but he just shock his head. As he walked further into the house to take his boots off and forced a smile.

I heard his sharp intake of breath before talking, "Bells...you remember my old friend Billy Black, he lives down in La Push? We used to go fishing together when you were younger." I nodded knowing exactly what he was going to say next. I felt tears start to build up., I tried to blink them away. If it had been only my first weekend in Forks I would have felt bad for Charlie and Charlie only. But I had spent time with Billy before, I had started to count him as one of my close La Push friends. "He was brought into the hospital this morning." I saw his face twist in pain and he prepared to finish his telling me his news. "He died." His voice was uncharacteristically soft.

"What happened?" The words were out before I could stop myself. I didn't want Charlie to have to go through this.

"Blood loss. Doctor's said it looked like he'd fallen on a BBQ fork or something." He wouldn't meet my gaze and I suddenly felt the need to comfort him.

Blood loss means he was killed by a vampire, but what about the venom? He must have been far to close to death for him to be saved. "I'm so sorry, Dad." I had to choke back tears, Charlie wouldn't want understand why I was crying for a man a barely knew. Though he might just see it as me being sympathetic for him. I was about to excuse myself and let Charlie grieve in peace, when a tall figure stepped into the doorway.

He was taller then I remembered and he was younger now then he was before. His beautiful slick black-hair was cut short. His face held no signs of the young boy I had first met. Jacob Black's entire being was different. I instantly felt bad for him, the vampires here were evil, hunting people. It was only natural that the werewolves had already been formed into a pack.

I expected Jacob to walk in with the same look on his face as Charlie. Sad and brooding for his lost father. But when I looked up at his face, all I saw was hate. Hate for the situation. Hate for me. He clearly could tell that a vampire had been here less then an hour ago.

"Bella this is Jacob Black. Billy's son. He'll be staying with us, until we can get everything sorted out for him." Charlie seemed puzzled by my expression. My fear of Jacob, my fear that he was going to blurt something stupid out, that would get Charlie killed was clear on my face.

After Charlie was done talking Jacob snorted, he never took his eyes off me. When he spoke he wasn't speaking to Charlie, he was acting like Charlie wasn't there at all. "I can smell him, I can smell the leach." He growled, Charlie's expression became even more puzzled. He even looked a little worried, he looked from me to Jacob, and then back at me.

"Do not think we'll be friends. I will kill any bloodsucker I find, remember that." Jacob turned out of the doorway and started running. He made it no secret that he could run faster then a normal human.

Charlie looked after him in wonder, then back at me. "He's just a little shaken up..." He picked-up Jacobs single suitcase and walked up the stairs. "Just lost his dad...can't imagine wants going on in his mind..." he mumbled as he walked up the stairs.

I guessed that Charlie would be giving Jacob his room and sleeping on the sofa, I wondered if I should tell him that Jacob wouldn't spend most nights in the room anyway. Then I remembered that that would be putting Charlie's life in more danger and that's something I didn't want. I sighed and followed Charlie up the stairs. Lots had happened and I just wanted to get some sleep.

I was just coming out of the bathroom when Charlie emerged from his room. Before I headed into my room Charlie way down he put a hand on my shoulder to stop me. I looked at him. His expression made my heart break, he looked so lost.

"Are you hungry? I could order a pizza or..."

I cut him off and offered him a fake, reassuring smile. "No, it'ss okay, Dad. I think we should all just get some rest. We've all had long days." He nodded and made his way down the stairs.

"I'm going out to see if I can find Jacob. He might get lost." I stopped at the top of the stairs and listened to Charlie slip on his boot and jacket. I waited until I heard the cruiser start, then drive away before I started for my room again.

I couldn't wait until I saw James again. I needed to talk to him as soon as I could to tell him about Jacob and the other werewolves. When I got to my room, the door was slightly ajar, not the way I left it, I just figured it had been James when he'd visited, naturally he'd be curious.

I pushed the door open all the way and stepped in. Not bothering to turn on the light, I just turned to my dresser and bug through looking for some old sweats and a tank top. I would have a quick shower before I got into bed. Maybe play it up and skip school for the next few days. I entertained myself thinking of different things to tell Charlie. But then I remembered that Billy had died, due to a vampire attack. All good natured thoughts went away.

I resolved to be on my best behavior for Charlie, at least until Jacob settles down and starts acting as normal as this Jacob is ever going to act. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and was about to leave when a sweet, velvety voice called to me from the bed.

"I believe you called for me..." I dropped everything I had in my hands and turned slowly. He sat on my bed looking as beautiful as ever. He was toying with the CD Phil had given me, the silver side flashed in some unknown light. Perhaps his own glow. His god like beauty had me forgetting that he was the enemy.

I let my eyes study him for a moment, before the chill ran down my spin. His eyes were a dark thirst, red. He smiled crookedly, but it wasn't the same, it wasn't my smile.

"Edward..." I stated. Even I could hear the longing in my voice as I reached for him. He just nodded his head, breaking the CD, not even thinking about it. His smile became wider until it was no longer a smile. Just like the night this nightmare had began, he reminded me so much of James, before.

I was aware that this was the end, I would never get to see how my life was going to play out, in this world or in mine. I closed my eyes and didn't open them, even when I heard an ear shattering crunch. I felt the world slip beneath my feet, I went numb, and everything went quite.


	5. Super Hero

My body seemed to wake up as soon as my head hit the floor. I looked up, he was still on the bed. But now his eyes were alight with excitement. Slow I stood up, the room seemed to spin. I didn't feel any pain from anywhere by my head, so I knew I wasn't to badly injured.

I turned towards the door, getting ready to run, but of course he's faster then me. Before I could blink I to was on the bed. He sat on top of me, one leg on either side. His hands held mine tightly, pinning them to the soft mattress. He smiled the crocked, that I loved. Only now it was all wrong, his crimson red eyes ruined the effect. But those crimson red eyes made him more beautiful, more beautiful then I had ever seen him. He had the look of an animal, a hunter.

He leaned closer to me, slowly watching the expression on my face, with to much enjoyment. When he stopped he was looking into my eyes, our face's just inches apart. I didn't dare breath, remembering that I must smell amazing to this Edward, like I did to my Edward back at home. The smile on this Edward's face was still in place. He closed his eyes, allowing me to look away from his eyes and at the rest of his beautiful perfect face. I heard him take a deep breath.

The smile became wider on his face, then he spoke in his dark velvet voice, "You smell so..." I could smell his breath on my face, I wanted to move towards it but stopped myself. He opened his eyes, they were mocking. "Intoxicating," he whispered letting his breath charm me again. When he moved his face away from mine, and towards my neck I tried pushing against him. He didn't even flinch as I used all my strength. I stopped fighting, Edward my love, my very reason for living, was going to kill me. And there was nothing I could do about it.

He softly placed his lips to the base of my neck, teasing, enjoying how my heart beat faster when he did so. I felt his lips move like he was saying something, then they parted...

A loud crash, caused Edward to jump off me, and turn wildly in the direction of the noise. He started growling when he found the source of the crash. Jacob Black stood there looking more like I superhero then I had ever seen. His hair was wet, but quickly drying. The drops on his body had started evaporating as soon as they touched his body, he was almost dry. Like he had never been wet in the first place. As if he hadn't just come though my now broken window.

Edward crouched into a low defensive position, both of the boys growling at each other. Jacob wouldn't stand a chance if he tried to fight Edward as a human. But if he transformed in my small room, he might kill me as well as Charlie, maybe even kill Edward. Did he care if he killed me or not? After all I was just a stranger to him. He'd never meet me before, and here he was saving me from Dark Edward.

A heard the front door open and Charlie running up the stairs, I heard him trip a few times. "Bella?"

No Charlie...Don't Come In Here... My mind was in a panic, scared to move, but scared not to.

Edward moved out of his crouched position and turned his head slightly towards the door. An even darker smile dawning upon his lips. He turned his gaze back to Jacob, amusement coloring his face. He found all of this entertaining, it felt a lump growing in my throat, I had to hold back screams. I heard the doorknob rattle, it was locked, which is funny since I didn't remember locking it.

"Bella! Open the door!" Charlie sounded panicked, like he wasn't sure what he sound be doing, breaking down the door, or waiting for his daughter to come out and say she was safe. I wished at the moment I could open the door and fall into my fathers arms. Close the door and the world of darkness behind me. Tell my father everything and maybe get a nice safe trip to a mental hospital or something. But knowing my luck, everyone there would be something supernatural.

But I couldn't confront my father just yet, I still had to deal with whet very well could be my end standing in front of me.

"Bella..." Edward said tasting my name on his tongue. He smiled his crocked smile again, not looking back at Jacob. "I'll see you," he said to me. He winked them disappeared.'

Tearless sobs escaped my chest. I wrapped my arms around myself, and sunk to the floor. Feeling as broken as I did the day Edward left me for the first time. Jacob moved slightly to my side, but made no move to put his arm around me, like he would have, and tell me everything was going to be alright.

"Bella!" Charlie screamed, pounding loudly on the door. I couldn't face him...not with Jacob in the room.

"Open the door, when I leave," Jacob whispered in my ear, echoing my thoughts. "Tell Charlie a large bird flew into your window and broke it." He pulled away, trying to look less evil, and failing completely. "Do you understand?" he mouthed to me and I nodded my head once. I could hardly see his face past the tears. "I'll be back, soon." Jacob said softly turning and jumping out the broken window, his whole body shacking.

It was a moment before I could stand up and walk to the door, I could still hear a panicked Charlie on the other side. The tears that feel from my eyes seemed to stop as soon as I unlocked and opened the door. As soon as the door was open I feel into Charlie's arm. Crying softly again.

"Bella!" Charlie called sounding relived. "Are you alright? What happened?" Charlie looked past me into my room, at the shards of glass. I looked back as well, I didn't notice, but now I could tell that some of the glass had blood all over it.

"A..a bird flew in." I said my voice uneven, it cracked on the last word. My lies had been getting better since I started seeing Edward. But part of me didn't want to lie to Charlie about this, not tonight.

"Must have been a pretty big bird...to break the window," He said scrutinizing my face, looking for the truth. I felt bad that I just couldn't give it to him.

"It was...but it flew away before I could get a good look at it." I was starting to recover from my latest encounter with death. The tears had stopped and I was able to breath again.

Charlie and I jumped when we heard the front door slam. We could see at the bottom of the steps stood Jacob, he was now wearing a long black shirt with a Ninja on the front, the big bright letters saying "WWND?" caught my eye and left me staring. This didn't seem like the type of thing for my Jacob to wear. He walked up the stairs, a look of false concern crossed his face. He ran up the stairs and looked into my bedroom.

I looked as he assessed the damage he had done to the house. He had saved me from the Dark Edward, so I couldn't be mad about him breaking my window. I had trouble telling whether this Jacob trusted me now, after seeing that Dark Edward had tried to...

"What the hell happened in here?" He tried to sound like a kid who had just lost his father, and was wary of disasters. He added a frown and a saddened look on top of it. But I could see past the mask, he was disappointed. I felt something like sick relief when I realized that Jacob hadn't caught Edward.

"A bird," both, Charlie and I said at the same time. Jacob looked at both of us, nodding his head. He gave me a meaningful look before turning back to the room. I pulled away from Charlie and walked to Jacob's side. His eyes were far away, seeing something I'm not sure that I wanted to see.

Charlie walked in behind me and put a hand on both our shoulders. "Maybe you should sleep in the living room with Jacob tonight," Charlie suggested, walking over to my bed and gathering my pillow and covers.

"I thought Jacob got your room?" I said in a surprised tone as Charlie handed me my stuff. I placed them all in one hand so I could see Charlie.

"I saw him on the streets, told me he was walking home." He looked over at Jacob, like his own son. "Said he didn't know when he would be back, and that I could sleep in my own room." He beamed clearly happy that he didn't have to sleep on the couch. He got to keep his bed. "Come on kids, lets get you to, too bed."

I was the first one out of the room, it was cold and I was despite to get down stairs, to the comfy, sanctuary of the couch. Before I reached the first step I stepped on the covers, and began to fall forward. I let out a little yelp. Closing my eyes and preparing for the fall. I felt Jacobs warm hard grab my arm and pull me up, stopping me from falling. I looked at him, and then at Charlies expression. It was confused, but at the same time understanding. It made me miss Edward's power to read Charlies mind. I would be able to tell what he was thinking.

"Be more careful," Jacob warned looking at me...well like my old Jacob had. Some emotion showed on his face, and he didn't look like he was going to die of misery. Like he did, only an hour ago. I looked at his eyes, which seemed to ask questions, even I wasn't sure I could answer. I looked away blushing.

"We'll get that window fixed tomorrow." Charlie called after us. Jacob and me walked down the stairs, I could feel his warmth by my side, I needed it since I wasn't carrying my stuff anymore. Jacob had all but torn my makeshift bed away from me and forced me down the stairs.

Once down stairs, away from Charlie's listening ears, Jacob turned on me, smiling wildly. Not like my Jacob, but close enough. "Okay..." he said, looking excited for the first time since I saw him in this world. "Talk..."

((Hey guys, I'm really sorry it always takes me so long to update...I've just had a lot going on. Its hard to keep up with everything...so don't expect the next chapter anytime soon. Love you all

CC))


	6. Telling Tales

I talked for what felt like hours, explaining everything to Jacob. He sat, his face expressionless, taking it all in. It all sounded crazy when I said it out loud. When I told him about Edward and I, his face didn't change. But when I got to our wedding, his cringed away from me. When I got to the part about the treaty between the Werewolves and Vampires he just laughed. He also didn't seem to like it when I spoke about his pack. It was hard to explain to him what had happened before I was thrown back in time. How I was sure Edward had killed him. He still didn't respond to that. When I was done, he was still staring at me, like he was expecting more.

"That's it..." He just nodded when I spoke, not taking his eyes off my face. I felt a red blush creeping up my face, I looked down at the covers in my lap. Playing with a lose string on the covers. He just continued to look at me, I wondered if he thought I was crazy. I looked at the clock on top of the T.V. 1:28 in the morning. I sighed, and looked back at Jacob. "Well?" I spoke a little to loudly, obviously because when I did Jacob jumped.

"Sorry..." he murmured, shifting slightly. I noticed that he didn't look at me now. Everything I was saying must be hard for him to take. "I was just..." He took a deep breath and looked at me, I could read his expression, but for some reason his gaze calmed me. "Thinking." I didn't understand what he was talking about, until a shy smile covered his face. I had to stop myself from smiling, I thought this Jacob was supposed to be cold, and ready to hate me. He moved closer to me, until our noses touched. My heart started to race, and I found that I was blushing again. I was about to pull away when he put a hand on my cheek. "Don't..." He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. I was reminded of the first time Edward took me to his meadow. When he took in my scent. I wanted to cry, but thought against it. I had to be strong if I was going to get though this. "Okay." He pulled away, but didn't take his hand off of my face.

"Um...Jacob?" I said, "Your hand?" My voice was shaky. This whole thing was so embarrassing, more em brassing then the thought of getting married. Jacob just shock his head, ignoring me.

"What's it like?" He asked, looking slightly disgusted. He turned his hand so the smooth top of his hand was touching my face. "Being with a blood sucking bastard?"

I didn't like what he called them, but then again here they really were evil. "Amazing," I sigh, closing my eyes. I wanted to be back with Edward. I opened my eyes, when a sudden breeze touched m cheek. I opened my eyes, and Jacob was looking at me. His mouth hanging open, his hands were on the floor, keeping him from falling backwards. I had to hold back a laugh. He couldn't believe what I had just said. "Didn't you hear I word I told you? The Cullens..."

"The Who?" He raised his eyebrows, closing his mouth.

"Cullens...the vampires." Hadn't I mentioned their name before?

"Never heard that name before." He just shook his head. "Hale maybe, but not Cullen." Hale was the name that Rosalie and Jasper used, as the "twins". If Carlisle hadn't changed them, then how did they all become vampires? I was confused now, and all I wanted to do was sleep. Jacob just nodded, like he knew what I was thinking. "We'll talk more tomorrow...I'm coming with you to school, so we can talk then."

"No!" My voice seemed to echo. Jacob couldn't come to Fork's High, the Hale's went there. He could change, in front of everyone. "They go to Forks...you might get in a fight you might." I took a deep breath, he put a finger to my lips.

"Bella...calm down. They go to you're school? Damn!" He moved his finger, and put his fists to his head. Trying to calm down I guessed. "Why do they even go to school? Bastards...that would explain why most teens have been going missing. How did I not see this before?" He closed his eyes, and pushed his fists to his temples harder. I Didn't know what to say, if I tried to help calm him down it might make it worse.

"Try to get some sleep, Jacob." Was all I said. He opened his eyes and looked at me. A shy smile on my lips. He smiled back, removing his hands. I lay down, turned over and feel asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie had been up, had breakfast, and left before Jacob or I even woke up. I sat up stretching, feeling the joints in my arm pop. It felt great after a night of nightmares. Well, not really nightmares, since I didn't dream at all last night. When I sung my legs out from under the covers and on to what I thought was the floor I heard a slight yelp. I looked down, Jacob was looking up at me, or I thought he might be. My foot was on the side of his face, right over his eye.

"Oh!" I jumped, putting my foot back on the couch, but not back under the covers. "Sorry," I said, going bright red again. The conversation we had last night, all the thoughts and feelings came flooding back, as he looked at me.

"Its fine," He mumbled, his voice still full of sleep. "Morning already...didn't get enough sleep." He sat up rubbing at his eyes, then he too seemed to remember everything. "Ah man!" I jumped, the way he said it was so sudden, it frightened me just a little.

"What?" I put my foot on the floor, this time, and sat up fully. "Whats wrong?" I wondered if I may have hurt him, then remembered he's a werewolf, it would so much more to hurt him.

"Today's gonna suck!" He cried, lying back down and putting his hands over his eyes. I couldn't help myself, I started laughing. It sounded odd, but I didn't care. "What?"He asked removing his hands.

"Yeah," I manged to say though my laughter. I began to wonder if I was losing it. "Today is gonna suck."

"Your so odd Bella." He said, jumping up and heading towards the kitchen. I too stood up, trying to control my laughter. This really wasn't like me. "I'm gonna go eat something...want anything?" I just shook my head, I wasn't really hungry. By now the laughter had turned to quite giggles. He walked into the kitchen, and I went to go get dressed.

I took the stairs slowly, not in that big of a hurry to get to school. When I did get to the top I sighed. The last time I took these stairs alone, Edward was there, waiting for me in my room. It pained me to say it, but the thought that he could be there again scared me. My door was closed, and I couldn't see any light coming from underneath. I walked to my door, almost as slowly as I took the stairs. Jacob's voice carrying though the house made me jump.

"He's not there," It was if he was reading my thoughts. I thought about replaying, but thought against it. The door knob was ice cold, but I didn't really notice. I opened the door slowly, ready to close it if I had to. I peeked my head around, Jacob had been right. No one was there. Now that I could see in the dim light of another cloudy day, the broken window did leave quite a mess. Broken shards of glass lay everywhere, I was scared to walk forward. In case I stepped on any glass. Or fell into it. I shouldn't have thought that, because I was pulled back. No literary, even though I wish it had been. My eighteenth birthday at the Cullen's home. Broken plates, cake everywhere, and Edward crouching in front of me. Jasper trying his hardest to get though. I shuddered away from the unwelcome memory.

I started walking, avoiding the large pieces of glass I could see. And trying not to step on any small pieces I couldn't see. I made it to my closest without stepping on any glass and picked out my outfit for the day. I pair of blue jeans, a black shirt with the words "Carpe Diem" written on the front, a gift from my mother, and a black hoodie. I had already decided that dressing in my room would be a bad idea. For one, there was glass everywhere. But that wasn't the real reason. My poor curtains had been ripped apart, and I had no way of blocking out the view. I sighed, it would be a pain to dress in the bathroom. But I'd have to do it. As soon as I turned around, I stepped on a piece of glass. I yelped softly, falling back into the rocking chair. I turned my foot over and tried to look for the shard of glass in my skin. I found the spot, only because of the tiny drop of blood. I squeezed the spot until I was sure the glass was gone. That was only when I could stand up, and walk without a pain. I managed to escape my room, without stepping on any glass. I shut the door silently, for the most part, behind me and headed to the bathroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive to school was a quite one. I thought that Jacob would hammer me with more questions. Instead he sat there sleeping. It surprised me that such a large boy could sleep so soundly. He looked so peaceful when he slept, not much like a boy who lost his father at all. "I wonder why Charlie made him come to school, the day after his father died?" This thought had be with me all morning. Was Charlie really that heartless? Maybe he insisted that he go. I didn't really care for the reason. It just confused me. We arrived at the school much faster then I thought we were going to. But I didn't mind, I didn't see the silver Volvo, or any of their other cars, which was a plus.

I poked Jacob lightly in the side to wake him. But he didn't even sturr. I rolled my eyes and opened my door. "I'll just open his door...the cold air will wake him." It was chillyer then most mornings. It had me pulling me jacked closer around me to keep warm. I stepped out of the cab, feeling the cold bitter wind bite at my cheeks. I turned to grab my back, and sighed when I saw that Jacob had chosen to use it as a pillow. I didn't even see him pick it up. I smiled to myself and shut the door. I turned towards the truck bed, getting ready to go around and wake Jacob up, when I stopped. My breath caught in my throat, as I found myself looking into the most beautiful and inhuman eyes I had ever looked into.

"Hello, Bella," His sweet breath blew on my face. "Its good to see you again."


	7. The First

I jumped away from him, dropping my keys. instead of the splash my keys would have if they had fallen in the puddle at my feet, there was a slight swishing noise. Edward held the keys right in front of my nose, wiggling them back and fourth like he was tauting a child with candy. "I believe I didn't got a chance to finish last night," His voice was low and dangerous. The step he took towards me made me take a step back, putting me between Edward and the truck. Looking around other students rushed passed, looking away from us. It was only now that I saw how frightened people were of the Hales. The rain had started falling lightly around us, spotting my face like teardrops.

I hardly realized that his hand was in my pocket until he removed it. I was confused for a second until I realized he was returning my keys to me. I would have said something, if he wasn't so close to my face that I could have kissed him. "I'm really going to enjoy this...you have no idea." His voice was soft as his whispered it into my hair, like he was giving me a kiss. Even as a monster he was charming, it took everything I had not to swoon. He was right in front of me making my arms long for his touch. Forgetting for a moment I brought my hand up to touch his face. Before my fingers got a chance to brush against his face a strong warm hand pulled my away from the truck off to the side.

"Get away from her you filthy bastard!" Jacob growled, trowing me behind him and crouching slightly in front of me. Edward's eyes were dark, but still filled with humor. He didn't make a move to attack, instead he got right in Jacobs face, moving faster then I could see. I saw Jacob recoil from Edward, but still managed to stand his ground.

"You won't always be right in front of her..." Was all Edward said, breathing his sweet breath in Jacobs face. It caught on the wind and intoxicated me. Fixated on the beautiful scent, I didn't notice Jacob go ridgid he back up slightly, stepping on my foot. I gave out a little yelp and pulled my foot away. I looked around Jacob's large frame and almost gasped. Beside Edward was a small pixie like girl, her short black hair pointing in all directions, a style only she could pull off. She was much smaller then Edward, standing at almost a foot shorter then him. But when held my attention most, was not her small body or prefect facial features it was her maroon colored eyes. She reached out and wrapped her tiny hand around Edward's forearm.

"Come on..." Alice's voice was like wind chimes, high and beautiful. But they lacked the compassion and love that I was so used to. She was talking to Edward, pulling slightly on his arm, but she never took her eyes off Jacob and me. With a devils smile Edward turned and walked towards the school buildings with Alice clinging to his arm. She looked back once and bared her teeth, in response I heard a low rumble from Jacob's chest.

* * *

Jacob and I skipped lunch, I didn't want to risk the Hale's and my werewolf friend being in the same room. This wasn't at all the way it had been, but being with Jacob made it seem half way normal. I wasn't raining so we decided to sit on one of the few picnic benches just outside the school cafeteria.

"I've only got the big one in my Spanish class." Jacob whined, taking a small bit out of a egg salad sandwich he had purchased. "It took everything I had not to stand up and..." another bite of sandwich cut off his next words. For that I was grateful. Suddenly, his face went pale, his eyes flat. It looked odd in contrast with the russet color of his big hands, which had just released the sandwich. Bits of egg and white bread flew at me, I moved back a little shocked by Jacobs sudden change.

"Whats wrong, Jacob?" I reached out and touched the back of his hand softly. He pulled away from my touch, like I had slapped his hands. I just noticed that his gaze was far off and I turned to see. Clearly it was to far for my human eyes to see. But it didn't take long for it to hit me. I caught a whiff of a salty, rusty substance. It made my stomach heave and I was grateful I had only gotten a water. "B-blood?" I asked. Jacob just nodded once. "Who's?" As if my question had awoken him, Jacob stood, shaking violently all over. His emotionless face had suddenly changed to a look of pure anger and hatred. He looked at my once then started for the forest behind me. Without turning I knew what had happened. A ripping sound made me jump, then the world around me was still.

Before Jacob had run off he mouthed one word and me, a word that sent shivers down my spine. "The pack..." my voice was shaky as I tried to comprehend his meaning. I felt emotions ranging from panic to worry. But I didn't have much time to think about it. Lunch was over and I had to go back to class. My next class was biology, which I had with Edward. I used to enjoy Biology. But now I felt sick to my stomach just thinking about it.

I walked, felling like a hollow shell, with the rest of the students. The only one who seemed to acknowledge my presence was Mike Newton. His eyes were rimed with red, despite that he manged to smile. I tried my best to smile back, but I wasn't sure he saw it. He had turned his head back to Jessica and her group, as usual Jessica was babbling. It took me a second to realize that just like Mike's, Jessica's eyes were red to. I moved into their small group, walking close beside Tyler. "I heard it was a bloody mess...they could hardly tell it had ever been human..." her voice broke and shook. Not like Jessica's normal chatter. "I mean...god!" Her voice squeaked a little as she started to cry again. Lauren, Jessica's best friend put a hand on her friends shoulder. She was the only one who hadn't been crying. She didn't even look like the noise fazed her. "If I hadn't left her! Angela wouldn't be lumps of mutilated flesh..." her voice was loud enough that others had turned in her direction. They all looked scared. I felt shock hit me, Angela had been my friend. The numb hollow feeling was back, creating a lump in my throat. And even though I knew Angela was dead, and that, more then likely the Hales had killed her, all I could think was how scared the students around me looked.

_"As they should," _Was all I could think as I turned from the crowd and walked into my Biology class room.


	8. New Teacher?

Edward wasn't in the seat next to mine when I walked into the room. Though thinking back through the past week Edward has skipped biology. Maybe he didn't have biology anymore, I remembered Jacob talking about only Emmett being in his Spanish class, when both

Edward and Emmett had had Spanish together. All of this mindless wondering brought my mind away from what Jessica had said about Angela.

I wondered why I wasn't crying or having a panic attack like everyone around me. I guessed it was because I wasn't the same person I knew things I hadn't know when I first meet Angela. And I guessed that Angela might not have been the same person either.

I avoided looking towards the tear stricken Mike when he walked into the room and sat beside a girl with long beautiful hair that waved slightly down her back and around her shoulders her. I hadn't noticed her before. I don't even know how I missed her when I walked in.

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and even though she hadn't liked me very much I still felt a tang of pain looking at her now. Her eye's which were fixed on me, a hungry dull red as apposed to the beautiful gold they once were.

When she saw me staring she gave me her best "I'm better then you," smile. I turned towards the front. My back stiffening as I knew she was still looking at me. In the front stood a short, Asian woman who I hadn't noticed walked in. I began to wonder if it was a good idea to become so unobservant.

Her short hair was a soft orange with flakes of black, tied back into a short ponytail, making her face seem smaller then it was. On the surface she looked friendly, confident, things that make up a good teacher. But my time with Edward and the rest of the Cullen's, had taught me how to read people. She was scared probably about Angela's death, or maybe where Mr. Banner was.

"Hello everyone. My name is Yuki Pollan, , for the rest of the school year I will be your teacher." A few murmurs exploded though the classroom, Mrs. Pollan waited for them to stop. "I'm sorry to tell you all, but Mr. Banner has gone missing." More murmurs this time they were loud enough for my to hear. Mainly they were frightened, though a few girls were shallow enough to gossip about it.

Again she waited for the chattering to stop. "So I'll get to learn all your names I'll be calling out role. Please listen closely for you name." Her voice didn't match her features, it was completely Americanized. It became even more prompt when she started to read the names out.

I sat, doodling on my notebook and tried really hard not to look back. I heard Mike sniffle, and then a small sound that sounded like a scoff. I turned slightly to see the beautiful blond leaning away from Mike with a look of utter disgust on her perfect face. His nose was

running and he lifted his sleeve to his nose to stop the flow.

I hadn't been paying attention to her calling role until I heard his voice called in Mrs. Pollan's American accent. "Edward Hale?" She looked up from the paper and scanned the room. She looked at all the students who, unusually, sat quietly waiting. My blood felt like it had turned to ice in my veins as I waited for her to mark him absent.

"Alright no E-" She began but was interrupted by a sweet velvet voice.

"I'm here," He made his tone clear and friendly. But I knew what this really was, he was trying to charm her so later on he could scare her. Looking around I saw several students flinch. The seat behind me was gripped and pulled back by a large white hand. He sat and scooted in. "Sorry I'm late," He said looking at Mrs. Pollan with a dazzling smile. His voice was charming and again I had to stop myself from leaning into

him.

"It's alright," She said quickly writing a note by his name on the paper. She went on with the role call, "Rosalie Hale?"

"Here…" I heard her hiss, clearly she was bitter even in this world.

I didn't dwell on the fact that Rosalie was a senor and didn't need to be in this class. She was smarter then this. I was more fixated on the fact that Mrs. Pollan didn't seem charmed or fazed, or anything. Human's tended to fear or love the unknown, she didn't seem to notice. I didn't hear anymore names until she said my name.

"Isabella Swan?" Again she scanned the crowd with her eyes.

I lifted my hand up with a shy smile on my face, "Bella," I said.

She scrutinized me closely for a second then wrote something by my name. and continued.

Beside me I heard Edward chuckle, I turned slightly out of habit and wished I hadn't.

He was inclined towards me; so close I could taste his breath. I felt the power of his charm, his looks, everything that allowed me to be pulled to him. A vampire.

In a low voice he whispered in my face, so low I'm sure only I heard, "I'll give her a week." He pulled away, the smile on his lips becoming longer, more grimace then smile. Behind me I heard Rosalie cover a laugh with a cough.

* * *

I had already decided that I was going to skip gym, before I knew. I mean why would anything have stayed the same. All their classes had been messed up, so it really wasn't a surprise.

While walking with Mike to the gym, it was a silent walk since he was still upset, I saw a tall figure standing outside the girls locker room. I didn't need super human vision to know that the person wasn't human. His dark silhouette matched that perfectly of Alice Hale's husband, Jasper.

My breath caught as I watched him turn in our direction. He was to far off to see the expression on his face, but I could tell it wasn't friendly. I was grateful it was drizzling just enough to give me the illusion of sweating.

"Um, Mike?" He stopped and turned his whole body towards me. He looked beaten down, I didn't actually think Angela and Mike were that close. He slumped forward so he was about as tall as me.

"Y-yeah, Bella, what's wrong?" He sounded concerned but I didn't trust it. But I wouldn't push it, if he was upset I didn't want to upset him further.

"I think I'm starting to come down with something. I think I-"

I gasped and tried to push him away. Before I had been able to finish my sentence his lips were on mine. Forcing them deeper and deeper onto me. I placed my hands on the tops of his arms and tried to push, but he was much stronger then me.

I managed to get my mouth away to breath for a minute. But his mouth found mine again. He placed his hands on the tops of my arms, which were still on his, and pulled me into a tight hold.

I heard a low growl, close to my ear, and I knew if I could hear it so could Mike. Mike's eyes got wide and he let go, breathing deeply. I raised my hand and slapped him hard across the face. It made a hollow echo off the trees. As soon as the echo stopped the rain picked up.

He brought a hand to his red cheek and sniffed again. "I'm sorry…Bella, I…" The look on my face clearly explained that I didn't want to listen to his excuses. "I loved her, Bella…more then anyone."

I was so mad I didn't even think to make the connection. "Who Mike? Who did you love?" My voice was angrier then I intend it to be I felt soft wet patches form under my eyes. His eyes looked hurt and he flinched away from me.

I heard him murmur her name softly. "Angela…"

I felt my mouth open slightly, it wasn't the name I was expecting. Though it did explain why he was so upset about her murder. I immediately felt the anger cool and the angry tears subside. That however didn't stop the tears that feel from my eyes now. "I'm sorry..." I said, not sure what else to say in the situation. I touched Mike's cheek slightly. A sad smile on my lips. I could see he was trying to smile back, but it didn't quite touch his eyes. "I've got to go," He nodded, another sob escaping his chest. I smiled once more then turned and walked off.

* * *

I knew he was already in the truck before I got there. At first the dark shadow in my passenger seat scared me, until I saw he looked oddly out of shape. Since Jacob was so tall he had to hunch to fit all the way into the cab. I had to stop myself from laughing at him. Something bad happened at lunch and I didn't want to upset Jacob like I had Mike.

I opened the rusty door with my old key it took a little bit of effort to open it but I managed. It made a loud creaking noise when it swung open. Jacob didn't look in my direction, he just nodded as I tossed my bag on to the seat. I grabbed the steering wheel and pulled myself in, slamming the door behind me. The metallic sound of the ancient door rung in the air between us. When it was gone there was nothing but silence.

I was about to ask him what happened, knowing talking about things made them better, when he asked me a question of his own. "Your biology teacher, ," I was impressed to find he knew his name. But he wasn't smiling, so I knew it wasn't going to be happy news. "He wasn't in class today, was he?" I was about to answer when it all clicked together. The question was rhetorical, because Jacob already knew. He nodded and went on like I had answered. "Yeah well he's dead..." His voice was bitter and brooding. I wanted to comfort him, to pull him into my arms and tell him everything would be alright. But something told me this Jacob wouldn't like that very much. "Drive home, Bella...I need to make sure your safe...before I got on..." He trailed off, still keeping his eyes fixed on the rain pelleted wind shield before him.

"A hunt," I finished and he just nodded. I didn't say anything as I put the truck into reverse and slowly put my foot on the gas. The truck was immediately stopped, but a large force. I turned expecting to see I had hit a moose, or maybe a giant wolf. Instead there was a man with dirty blond hair and a pale olive complexion. When he turned I smiled, almost yelling with joy. Beside me I heard Jacob cruse and growl under his breath. I turned to him and sighed, placing a hand on his chest to calm him down. "It's okay Jacob, James is a friend..." But that still didn't stop the growls that rumbled the truck.


	9. Little Gained

I pulled forward and killed the roaring engine. For a moment we sat in silence looking ahead into the trees. Jacob's growling had grown softer when I took the key out of the ignition, he sounded more like a whimpering puppy. Sighing I turned away from him placing my keys in my pocket with my right hand and gripping the door handle with my left. The moment my hand touched the cold knob the whimpering stopped. Replaced by a sharp intake of breath. I turned to roll my eyes at him for being a dramatic wolf boy but stopped myself. His expression ranged from murderously angry to utter betrayal.

"Please, Jacob. Just...relax. James isn't a bad guy." I tried my best to communicate this to him, in both tone and body language. The look in his eyes told me he didn't believe. I rolled my eyes and turned away from him, again. I pushed hard on the metal knob jerking forward with the door and almost falling out of the truck cab. A warm hand grabbed onto my upper arm and pulled me back. Once I was safely in the cab again he let go.

"Try not to die, Bella. I don't want to be the one making that phone call." I gave him a grim smile over my shoulder and tried again to leave the truck. I placed one foot on the slick sidewalk at a time making sure not to fall over. It seemed to have grown colder since I had been out there only a few moments ago.

"If he kills me you can say I told you so." I'm not sure if I was expecting him to smile but the cold indifference on his face hurt. I watched him turn away then shut the door.

Trying to fight back tears of anger, I walked to the back of the truck. Where an amused James stood waiting for me. I wanted to feel angry at him, after all this was all his fault. It annoyed me that all I could feel was relief. He spoke when he was sure I was close enough to hear.

"Bella," his voice light and teasing. "I didn't know you had a thing for warm blooded freaks." A deep scarlet color took over my pale cheeks the proof was there so why try to deny it? It's true that my feelings for Jacob go beyond your normal friendly relationship, but I'd never try anything with this Jacob. Cause Edward was still out there, either waiting to hold me or rip me to shreds.

"The wolf already told you..." James's mood and tone changed so quickly I wondered if I had missed anything. He looked at me his expression somber. "That teacher of yours..." He trailed off as if the very thought of human death revolted him.

"Jacob did tell me." Was all I could think to say.

"And your just going to let him go after the Hales?" Again his mood switched. He was angry at me now eyes boring into me, accusingly.

"How can I stop him?" I had learned a long time ago that when the Supernatural make up their minds you can't physically stop them. Jacob may have been a bean pole but he was packed with strong lean muscles. I crossed my arms and leaned against my truck. Not sure how James actually expected me to stop Jacob from going on this suicide mission.

"Talk to him...well maybe not. He doesn't seem like the kind who would be very good at listening to anyone." He sighed and shook his head. He looked like he had more to say about Jacob but he let the subject drift away. "Listen, Bella, I think it would be best if we went back to your home to talk. I can feel them watching us here...their not happy." He squirmed in his skin. As if the very thought of the Hales made his skin itch. "I'll meet you there in about..." He looked down at a fancy looking watch and cocked his head to the side. "Half an hour. Does that sound good?"

I nodded once, still a little upset that he was blaming me for Jacob's rash behavior. His grin told me all was forgiven, but I just couldn't agree. He rolled his eyes so quickly I'm not even sure if it had really happened. "Cheer up, Bella." He reached out and lightly touched my nose, like you would a little child to get their attention. "I'll stop him if you really want. One of us might get hurt though." He placed on finger to his lower lip, calculating. He didn't sound to keen on stopping Jacob. "Anyway, I'll see you back at your place." With once last grin at me he turned and ran into the dark forest behind me.

I turned and was glad to see that the large looming shape in my truck was still sitting in the passenger seat. I swiftly made my way back to the drivers side door and pulled the door with more force then necessary.

When the door opened I had to turn away and cover my nose. The truck normally had a tobacco smell, accompanied with a faint smell of peppermint and old leather, but it had intensified since I jumped out of the truck less then five minutes ago. I took a deep breath of fresh air and jumped in, eyeing Jacob. I put the key in the ignition and used all my strength to push the window down before putting the truck into reverse. I turned my whole torso towards Jacob and gave him an accusing look before pulling out of the spot.

He gave me a forced smile and shrugged his shoulders, "It calms me down." I didn't know if the whole getting lung cancer and dying thing applied to Jacob. What with being a werewolf, and having an immune system of…well something with an amazing immune system. I decided that it didn't matter. If he wanted to smoke I wasn't going to stop him. Plus he had calmed down quite a bot. Though that could have just been an effect of James being gone. I pulled out of the spot and headed for the exit.

As I waited for a couple with a tiny dog, to pass by the exit to the school parking lot, I thought about James and how I was going to deal with everything. Now that Jacob lived in my house, knew my secrets, it was bound to get complicated. I had no doubts that James could behave himself. It was Jacob that I was worried about.

When they passed I pulled out and made my way towards the highway. We drove in silence, the green blurs that formed as we past made my stomach flip. We passed by a few more shops before turning on to the highway. We went over the last bump before the highway and had to stop myself from laughing when Jacob hit his head on the roof.

"Shit," he cursed rubbing the sore spot on his head. He didn't say anything more, and we lapsed back into silence.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't heard Jacob clear his throat. If I had I wouldn't have jumped ten feet out of my seat when he spoke, "You missed the turn off." His voice was rough, and low. A complete turn around from when we were talking about his smoking. At least then he sounded amused. Now he just sounded wary and a little angry.

"Sorry," I mumbled, turning around at the next turn off. When we got back on the highway and went over the bump, Jacob made sure to duck his head lower this time. I drove a little ways until I got to the turn off. My house was only a few blocks from the highway and the closer we got the more on edge Jacob seemed to become. I knew he was upset about the James issue, but I wasn't going to apologize to him for it. I also wasn't going to put up with any crap he tried to pull.

I drove until we got to the small whitish yellow two-story house, Charlie and I had been living in for two years. I pulled into my spot and cut the deafening engine. I was surprised none of the neighbors ever complained about my truck.

I looked out onto the road in front of the house, scanning for an unfamiliar car. There was an old Toyota with a broken door. It was always parked right in front of the house. But that was the only car not in a driveway. Then with a stupid feeling I realized James wouldn't have needed a fast sports car to get to my house.

With a sigh I turned towards Jacob. He was bent forward and looking up at my broken window, a scowl on his face. His fists were rested on his knees, skin stretched so tight it made the dark russet color look white. "He's already here, in your room." His voice was a angry growl. I watched his dark eyes following my flowing lace curtains blow with the wind and rain that went into my room. One of the pieces of curtain had been torn apart and hung half way out the window, I noticed with a shudder that it was covered in blood.

"I don't want to stick around, so I'm gonna-" He had his hand on the old door handle and was about to open it when I stopped him. I grabbed onto the arm closest to me and pulled him back. I caught him off guard so he didn't have a chance to resist. He turned to me scowling when he realized he was taking his anger out of me his face softened.

"He's not a bad guy, Jacob." I wanted to explain this to Jacob, in a way that he could understand. I tried to think of what Jacob had told me before about the treaty and how it was made. But I was just coming up blank. "James doesn't hurt humans…" The scowl on his face was gone, but as soon as I spoke the last part his eyes become cold and hard, narrowing at me.

He pulled away and with a sharp bitter laugh threw the door open. He swung his legs over the side and hoped down. Turning he grabbed his small brown backpack and slung it over his shoulder. With a grin he pulled a cigarette from behind his ear. I didn't think I'd seen it before. He light the cigarette took a long puff then blew it in my direction.

I turned away and opened my own door; I tried not to jump when I heard his door slam. "Later, Bella." I heard him call, but I didn't look. I grabbed my bag and slammed my own door. I was angry with Jacob, and unfortunately that meant I might just start crying. I took a few deep calming breaths before I turned towards the house. I smiled when I saw James waiting for me in the doorway.

When I made it to the door he quickly disappeared leaving me alone in the front hall. I walked forward. towards the living room. James was sitting where he was when I found him, had it just been yesterday?

This time I walked over and sat right beside him, pulling my covers over the back and taking their spot. He smiled at me, but it was a tight smile.

"So…" I said aloud. My patients for what he knew was starting to wear thin. I wanted to know everything. He looked at me with amused eyes.

"I meet Aldrich," He spoke slowly, like he was explaining this to a mentally disabled person. I was so busy examining the way he spoke I almost missed what he said.

"Who?" I didn't think I knew anyone by that name. I racked my brain for any connection but couldn't find one.

"Aldrich Hale, the one who created the others." The name sounded familiar but I couldn't think of were I had heard it before. I nodded at James and hopped he would continue. "He was out in the clearing with Esme," I felt sadness at the mention of my second mother's name. Until I heard his next words, "Feeding…" My blood went cold and my body felt feverish. Beside me James moved closer putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"When they saw me they stopped feeding," he said it hesitantly, stopping to catch my reaction, when I didn't respond he went on. "Aldrich was very friendly, introducing himself and then Esme. He did so with such friendliness I couldn't believe that he was a blood-sucking monster." He chuckled and slid away from me. "It wasn't like I just happened to run into them." He tapped a pale finger to his forehead smiling. "Built in tracking device."

I had to laugh at that remembering the time he had tracked me with that same sense. He looked at me with a worried expression, like maybe I was losing it. I quickly calmed myself and nodded for him to go on.

"They were intrigued by my golden eyes. When I told them why they were golden they looked at me with pity." The wind had picked up and was now hitting the windows in the kitchen really hard. James looked in the direction with a weary look on his face. "We spoke, like old friends of course, they invited me to go hunting with them." Again I felt my body freeze. "It was a very tempting offer, but I declined." I could tell he sensed the relief that washed though me by the slight chuckle.

"I hate cutting this short, but I'll have to leave in a minute." Panic flooded though me, if he left and Jacob didn't come home till late who was going to keep me safe from the Hales? He laughed again and touched my cheek lightly. "Don't worry, they won't come for you...today." I hated the way he said today, like he knew there was a conspiracy against me. But he wasn't going to give it away. He pushed away from the sofa and started heading for the front door, when I remembered.

"Wait…the werewolves." He turned an amused smile on his lips. "That kid I was with today he's part of the werewolf pack. They're the sworn enemy of the vampire, they'll try to kill you!" I felt panic turning into hysteria. He was still smiling so I wasn't sure if I was getting my message out.

"I know about them, Bella. Laurent told me." The mention of Laurent, who had been a member of James coven before they met me, made me question James's sanity.

"He came back to?" I wondered aloud.

"No"

"Then how did he-"

"Do you believe in heaven, Bella?" His question caught me off guard. I didn't really believe in god, I didn't need to when the only heaven I wanted was Edward and I together forever. "I don't…but whatever happened to me after I died was…well it was weird." I gave him a confused look, I didn't see where he was going with this. "Wherever I was, I was with Laurent, and Victoria after Edward killed her. We weren't alone, it seemed to be the final resting place for vampires."

"Some had theories, after you were there for a while, I'm not sure how long because time was irrelevant, you just disappeared. They figured you just moved on." He shrugged. "I didn't know, and I still don't. I don't think this is were they all go…" He went stiff when we heard a car pull into the driveway, but he instantly relaxed.

"That's my ride," He smiled and turned towards the door. With quick swift movements he walked down the hall and out of my line of sight.

"Ride?" I thought moving so that I made it to the door just in time to hear the car pull out. With a jerk I pulled it open and ran out into the pouring rain. I squinted into the tan cars windshield, looking from the passenger to the driver. They were both turned away from me, looking back to make sure they didn't hit anything. The driver looked vaguely familiar. It was hard to tell though, I couldn't see her face.

When she did turn I felt my stomach turn. I knew her, not really knew her since I had only met her a few hours again. Her orange hair wasn't up now it waved around her face and created a orange curtain. I don't think she saw me as my new biology teacher backed out of my drive way and onto the road with a vampire in her car.


	10. May I use yours?

My feet moved slowly as I walked down the short hall and into the kitchen. Mechanically I followed the routine of getting dinner ready. But since I hadn't had time to go shopping with everything that had been going on, all that was in the fridge was half a packet of bacon and two dozen eggs. I thought about ordering pizza, but quickly put it out of my mind.

I had learned, when I met Edward, to expect the unexpected. Though often the unexpected wasn't being forced back in time, and in a whole other dimension, or your new teacher being associated with vampires.

The front door slammed shut, which made me jump and spin around with the iron skillet in my hand. I watched as the carton of eggs crashed to the floor, causing a mess. Charlie laughed as he entered the kitchen, his expression was happy, but in his eyes I saw the stress and sadness.

"You don't have to cook, Bells." He hung up his gun, then grabbed the phone and quickly dialed. "What kinda pizza do you like?" I placed the skilled on the stove.

"Whatever you like Dad is fine with me." Even to myself I sounded distant, but Charlie didn't seem to notice. Charlie's mumbled order followed me down the hall to the tiny towel closet. I grabbed the oldest and grubbiest, not wanting to ruin one of the nicer ones. I quietly shut the closet door, and jumped for the second time within five minutes.

"You look a mess..." Jacob grumbled. His black hair dripped with water that hit the wooden floor like ice. His chest was bare but showed no signs of dripping water. It simply dried as soon as it touch his russet skin.

Angrily I pushed him aside and headed towards the eggy mess in the kitchen. I heard his quite steps as he followed behind me. I sensed that he was making more noise then usual, which was normally none, so as to not startle me again. Though I imagined his eyes alight with amusement.

When we reached the kitchen Charlie was just finishing his phone call to the local pizza place. "Thirty minutes till the pizza gets here. Hope you like cowboy style." Again Charlie seemed to be putting on the act of happiness. I nodded, moving my eyes to the messy floor. "Jacob." Charlie greeted as he walked out of the kitchen towards the living room. I bent down and retrieved the soggy carton, a few egg shells slipped through the opening but the rest stayed in place.

"Hey, Bella?" With great effort I turned around to look at Jacob. I meet his gaze and was surprised to find none of his usual cockiness. "Sorry. About today." I nodded and turned back to cleaning up the mess. I was hyper aware of his eyes following my movements, but ignored him for the moment. His grumpy werewolf attitude towards James wasn't that big of an issue.

I had grown used to the silence that followed, so when Jacob spoke again it startled me. "It's just..." I was beginning to wonder if I would ever stop being so jumpy. "Vampires have killed people in my tribe, my friends, my father. I can't relax and let my guard down around one. Ever." He emphasized the last word, speaking it louder then necessary.

"Whatever, Jacob," I mumbled not in the mood to talk. I finished cleaning up the mess, turning towards the entrance to the kitchen. Jacob was no longer there. With a sigh I walked up the stairs, tossing the towel into the laundry hamper before turning back towards the stairs.

"Sorry I didn't get your window fixed." Charlie stood at the top of the stairs, looking guiltily towards my bedroom door. "So much has been going on at the station lately, it completely slipped my mind. I promise I'll get someone round to fix it tomorrow." Just as I was about to tell him that it was okay I was interrupted by a loud knocking on the front door. Faster then I thought Charlie was capable of he turned on his heel and went down the stairs. "That's gotta be the pizza. That was fast." I followed slowly, not as enthusiastic. I listened contently as each step squeaked under my weight.

"Bella," From the bottom step I could see Jacob standing in the living room. He was facing the entry hall with his arms wrapped around his shivering torso. Thinking he was cold I turned back on the last step. When the lock clicked and the door creaked open, Jacob growled loudly. That's when it caught up to me and I froze.

"Good evening, Chief Swan." Her wind-chime voice carried from the entry into the living room causing the air to spin. The hairs on my arm rose with the familiarity of the voice. I had to place my hand on the wall to stop myself from toppling over. Behind me Jacob continued to growl."My car's broken down in front of your house. I'd call my father, but my cell phone's out of charge. May I use yours?" She sounded innocent and pure. I tried to imagine her that way but it didn't fit with who I knew she was now and who she had been.

"Sure, come on it, Rosalie. The phone is in the kitchen." I was a little surprised that Charlie knew her name. When Edward and I had first started dating he had mistaken him for Emmett. It would have been a miracle if he could have told Alice from Esme at that point. I brushed it off, thinking they must be better acquainted then they had been before. Her thanks, as well as the clicks of her heels as she entered the house sent shivers down my spine.

My body finally began to work again when I heard her enter the kitchen. I twisted around and took the final stair again. Jacob was gone and with the dull tap of the rain on the window I thought I could hear him howling outside. Charlie walked from the entry into the living room, smiling at me. I tried to smile back, but I don't think it was very convincing, because he frowned.

"Don't worry about Rosalie." He nodded to the side towards the kitchen. "She sometimes works with the force on murders and such. She's got a real talent for it. Don't you go to school with her?" When had Charlie become so talkative? Generally we'd avoid conversation, because there was nothing to talk about.

"Chief Swan?" The clicks got louder as she walked from the entrance into the living room. Her heels left dents in the plush carpet as she walked onto it. Her beautiful blond hair was parted in the back with each end lousily braided over each shoulder. She wore dark, jeans and a knee length black trench coat. Her eyes were friendly enough, but I knew not to trust them. "Oh." The look of mock surprise that crossed her face when she saw me didn't seem as genuine as she might have intended it to be. "Bella, it's nice to see you outside of school." She flashed a bright smile.

"Something wrong?" Charlie asked, not sensing the tension in the room.

"My father, as well as the rest of my family, are a little busy. None of them can pick me up. Would you mind giving me a ride home?" Again the innocent and sweet side of her appeared.

"Sure, just let me grab my keys." I grabbed onto his arm when he started to walk away. He looked back at me confused, clearly unable to read the fear in my eyes. "Bells?"

"Don't go, Dad." I plead, my voice cracked slightly with panic. I couldn't tell him that she and the rest of her family were vampires. The same vampires that were going around Forks killing helpless teenagers and middle aged Biology teachers.

"You'll be fine, Bella." He sighed, pulling his arm away from me. He looked at me like I was a little girl again. "You've got Jacob to take care of you. I'll leave the money for the pizza on the counter." He talked as he walked back towards the kitchen. I wished that Jacob hadn't left when Rosalie got here, I could have used him right about now. I watched sullenly as Charlie rounded the corner into the kitchen.

Rosalie had my face cupped between her hands as soon as Charlie was out of sight. I gasped and tried to pull away, but she only pulled me closer to her. She tilted my head so that I met her gaze. Her eyes were a beautiful fiery red, and they terrified me. "Edward has a message for you." She no longer had to forcefully pull me to her, I was drawn in by the intoxicating scent of her breath. She tilted my head further, so that her lips were at my ear. "You're next."

"Rosalie?" Charlie called from the front. I blinked and she was standing where she was before, as if she had never moved. With a menacing wink in my direction she walked toward the entry way.

When I heard the front door close my knees gave way and I started to fall. My entire back felt warm as if on fire, but not from the pain of falling. When I turned my head Jacob's bare chest was in full view. I blushed, but couldn't find the strength to pull myself up.

"J-Jacob..." I stuttered, Rosalie's last words spinning in my head. Like a cheesy line from a horror movie.

"I know. I've gotta go help Charlie." He sounded strong and sure, just like my Jacob. He pushed me forward so I landed on the couch. "Will you be okay here on your own?" That snapped me out of my half shocked, half dazed state.

"I'm not staying here, Jacob. I want to come with you." He shook his head, and when I tried to stand up he pushed me back again.

"It's too-"

"Dangerous? I told you what I've been through in the past. I can handle this." I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Charlie, whether in this dimension or not is my father, and he's only in this mess because they want me. I have to go, Jacob." I looked at the floor expecting him to scold me more on the dangers of vampires.

"How are you gonna get there?" He asked. I looked up. His expression was thoughtful, like he was actually thinking it through. Fear and excitement shot through me.

"I could ride on your back...I used to ride on Edward's back." I blushed, again, at the thought of riding on the back of werewolf Jacob.

"We don't have time to waste," his voice was wary. "Come outside with me. Stay back until I've changed. Okay?"

I nodded. I had to run to catch up with Jacob, who was already out the door.


End file.
